


Surprise It's a kid

by Voltron12



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltron12/pseuds/Voltron12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Raph have been together for 3 years and now they're having a surprise. Donnie plays Doc Splinter has a heart attack Mikey is his funny self. Shredder tries to ruin their lives. Donnie and Mikey are alo together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction please no flamers constructive criticism only please 3ed persom

With a sudden jolt Leonardo awoke. He was breathing hard. He looked at the clock 2:43. "It was a dream....just a dream." He told himself. In his nightmare his brothers, Casey, April, and Splinter were killed by The Shredder. In his dream Shredder kidnapped his family and killed them all in front of him starting with his love Raphael. He knew that if Shredder kidnapped him and his brothers Shredder was going to torture him Raph would volunteer in his place. Leo glanced at the clock and it was now 3:30 and in 2 and a half hours his brothers would be getting up for training. With everyone else in the house sound asleep, Leo decided that he should try and get some sleep.  
Raph woke him up at 8:00 am and said " Babe you missed training I told Splinter that your didn't get much sleep last night and he believed me. I heard you walk into the living room and then come back in our room. What's going on?" Leo sighed " I..... I've been having a nightmare the last couple of weeks." Raph asked " What nightmare are you having." Leo sighed " You, Dad, Mikey, Donnie, April, and Casey were killed by the Shredder in front of me. I was powerless to stop it." Raph pulled Leo into his arms and hugged him tightly. Donnie came in and asked " Leo you wanted me to tell you when the test results came back." "Yeah" "Well they're back." Leo sighed. " Alright give me a minute." Donnie said " Ok just meet me in the lab when your ready oh, and I highly recommend you bring Raph he'll want to hear this." Leo and Raph looked at each other before following Donnie into the lab. Donnie simply handed Leo a piece of paper that had the words you are pregnant on it and Raph went into shock. Leo just stared at it. "Dad doesn't know yet. The only people that know are in this room." Donnie said with a grimace. Donnie then looked at Raph and said" Raph you okay?" " Nn Nooooot reeeally." Raph stammered. " I just found out that my boyfriend is having a baby. How would you feel if you found out Mikey's having a kid?" " Well he isn't so I wouldn't know." Donnie said. " That's what I thought." Raph said smugly. Leo just looked at the two of them and shook his head, and he muttered " Children." " So in a couple of months we can find out the gender of the kid and now you need to start thinking about names." Raph's first thought was" Leo JR. or Raph JR." Leo said" No HELL no." Raph was being smug. Leo muttered "children." "Why are you calling us children?" Donnie asked. " You're arguing like children." Leo said matter-of-factly.


	2. The kid gets a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raph decide on three girl and boy names. Donnie plays surgeon. Splinter has a heart attack. Mikey doesn't take anything seriously.

*Three months later*  
"How about Luna for a girl name." April suggested. "Alright." Leo sighed. April looked at Leo and she knew something was wrong. "Leo when was the last time you slept?" April asked. Donnie replied" He doesn't like at all." April looked surprised at that statement. Raph suddenly walked in with Casey. "We got the stuff Leo needs for the baby." Raph said as he walked to Leo's side. April was also surprised to find out that Raph was actually being Leo's boyfriend and the father to Leo's child."Wow Raph actually being a dad that's new." April said. Raph instantly got defensive about being a dad. Leo grabbed Raph's arm and then winced in pain. Raph instantly dropped to his knees and basically was worrying about Leo.  
Leo was fine of course but he was getting contractions early but Donnie's theory was they were mutants so their reproductive systems were sped up. Raph didn't leave Leo's side for anything. Splinter finally asked what was wrong with Leo because they still hadn't told him Leo was pregnant. So Donnie said" Dad Leo's uhhhh Leo's pregnant." Splinter put his hand near his heart and Donnie instantly ran to his lab grabbed the defibrillator so as to keep him alive. Donnie revived him and took him to his room to recover. Leo felt really bad for Splinter having the heart attack.  
Donnie knew Leo would be blaming himself so he went to the living room and gave Leo a hug.  
Donnie then asked" Want to find out the gender of the baby?"  
Leo said "YES!!"  
Raph helped Leo into the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the gender of the kid


	3. It's a....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out the gender. My friend Izabell helped me with this chapter.

Donnie said" Alright Leo I'm just going to put this gel on your stomach. It's warm." "Thanks Don. Are you going to be able to see what gender the baby is?" "I told you I could Leo." Donnie grabbed the ultrasound wand and turned the screen so Raph and Leo couldn't see it as he found the baby. "It's a girl." Donnie said as he turned the screen so Leo and Raph could see their daughter. "Have you decided on a name yet?" Donnie asked. Raph and Leo looked at each other then Raph said" Luna Shen Hamato" Donnie said" Honoring Tang-Shen guys?" "Yeah" Leo said.


End file.
